


Hide and Dress

by happilyappled



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, kind of victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Frank Iero is married to the man he loves, but nothing is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Dress

**Author's Note:**

> For [you](http://thel0standl0nley.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> [Click here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ba70iiki8hpc3vm) to download this story in PDF format :)

“I hate that you have to do this,” Frank says, undoing the laces at the back of Gerard’s corset. They do this every night and it’s routine by now, but that doesn’t mean Frank actually enjoys it. He dreads it from the bottom of his heart. He wishes everything was different so that they could be themselves, but it’s not the right time yet. He doesn’t have enough power to challenge their society and demand a change of this magnitude.

“No more than I do, Frank. I can’t fucking breathe,” Gerard complains in his still high pitched voice. Frank loves everything about Gerard, from his pretty face to his defiant mind, and he huffs at the thought that he’s hiding this wonderful man from everyone.

There’s sadness, yet not regret in Frank’s own mind as he finally throws the corset to the floor. He despises it so much and yet it’s been a part of his life for so long. They’re close to getting rid of it, or so Frank wishes, but for now he has to accept his condition. He has to play with the cards he chose. They’re together in this fraud, Gerard putting on women’ clothes every day so they can play pretend and live this relationship.

“Ah, I feel so much better,” sighs Gerard, clearing his throat first so that his voice goes back to its normal pitch. It’s not really much different, or else he wouldn’t be able to fake a tone of voice the whole day, but it’s nice to know that there is a difference. This is Gerard, right here in Frank’s bedroom, not the other part of him that everyone thinks they see.

Gerard turns around to face Frank and he’s smiling, and it’s wide and beautiful. Frank can only forget about every worry, fear or illusion. He focuses on the here and now, because this is his favorite part of every day. It’s when Gerard undresses his costume and goes back to be the man Frank fell in love with. He’s no longer a lie.

Frank smiles back, relieved. “Hello, Gerard. I’ve missed you.”

Bringing his hands to Gerard’s face, Frank pulls him close and kisses him tenderly, caressing his cheek to feel the stubble that’s starting to grow and the rough, natural skin. It contrasts with the ugly smoothness, the falsity of the make-up Gerard wears all day long. Frank parts Gerard’s lips with his tongue and deepens the kiss, all the while his hands slide down to Gerard’s neck and chest and hips, exploring every inch that has been hidden since this morning under multiple layers of clothing. While Gerard’s dresses are soft to touch, they’re not what Frank craves the most.

He loves Gerard and everything that is male in him. He no longer likes the disguised person he looks at until after dinner. At night, it’s when they loosen up, and everybody in the house, residents, guests or staff, they all know they’re not allowed in Frank’s rooms. He has a private life to lead here, a lie to unfold, a man to love and eventually a marriage to save.

“Three more months,” Gerard whispers against Frank’s mouth when they pull back for air. Frank looks into his eyes and finds only happiness, the most honest admiration, and he feels relieved. There’s not long left now, not much of a wait now. They’ve made it through the biggest storm.

Frank had always been close to Gerard, his family’s property being the closest to the Iero’s palace. As kids, Gerard had the privilege to share a tutor with Frank, as he was the first son of the First Lords, and they used to spend their free time playing together in the fields. They had fun with simple things, such as going for horse rides to the lake, or helping with the harvest in the summer and milking cows in the winter. Allowed to do anything, as long as they went to their class every morning and came back home for dinner, they grew up happy.

Things changed for them when Gerard found out about the clearing in the woods and when he told Frank about the abandoned cottage only another mile away. They started hanging out alone a lot more, learning different things about each other, finding new levels in their relationship, and the sweet kisses in the dark of twilight came soon after.

It had been years since they first smiled at each other or played pranks on the palace’s staff, but their feelings evolved and so did their behavior. And suddenly things became dangerous. Before Frank turned fourteen, his parents perished in a fire during a horse race in the city and the microstate lost their beloved rulers. Being an only son and a minor, Frank had to watch from the sidelines as his uncle took their place at the head of the family and the state.

Benjamin Iero was one horrible man and Frank can’t wait until next October, when he turns eighteen. He’ll dethrone his uncle and claim what is rightfully his. Until then, he has to keep living this lie.

At the time of his parents’ death, Frank had already come out about his feelings for Gerard and, although tense and somewhat difficult, people were starting to accept them. Except Benjamin Iero, who decided that it should be seen as an abomination and forbid any contact between Frank and Gerard, and any other same sex couples. The first weeks were not so bad; they just had to do their daily lives separately and meet at their hideouts after curfew.

Yet they were found, and Gerard’s life was threatened by Benjamin himself. Frank struggled, yelled, begged for his life, but learned to accept their fate, vowing to never see Gerard again. Gerard looked at him with horror and disbelief, but Frank spoke with him in quick whispers before the guards escorted him out of the palace. The next day, Gerard was leaving town and Frank watched him go from afar, touching his chest and feeling the phantom reminiscence of their last moments together, in Gerard’s bed, the previous night.

“I’ll never forget you,” Gerard had said that night and he repeats it tonight, reminding Frank of the beautiful soul he has, of his big, forgiving heart. Frank feels the same way about him, ever since he first found out about love, and he says exactly this to Gerard. Gerard responds, “I love you too, sweetheart.”

At this moment, Frank buries his face and his first moan in Gerard’s neck as their bodies get closer and closer. Gerard’s inside him now, loving Frank gently because that’s the only way they know. It creates wonderful sensations and exhumes the most pleasurable sounds from Frank’s clogged throat. This closeness is incredible, Frank melting under every thrust and touch, and looking into Gerard’s eyes to read a similar bliss. It makes him so sad that they can’t be who they are, they can’t be these perfect husbands anytime they want, but the truth is soon to be revealed.

Gerard’s departure from years ago carved tremendous holes in Frank’s heart, but day after day he survived through the pain, reminding himself that Gerard was still alive. He could be in a different city, a different state, or even a different country, but at least he was alive and free. Or so Frank hoped and prayed for.

Frank’s heartbroken solitude reached its peak by his sixteenth birthday. There was going to be a ball at the palace and Frank was supposed to find a girl to marry. Starting that day, he had to cover his past and start a new life, marry some girl and prepare for his succession day. It would occur when he turned eighteen and there was a bunch of things he had to accomplish in order to get his uncle off his pedestal, one of them being marriage.

At the ball, there were different kinds of women, younger or older, slimmer or bigger, shorter or taller than Frank, but he despised every single one of them. Even the pretty girl in the long red gown, with fluttery eyelashes and piercing eyes that didn’t stop staring at Frank. Eventually, however, he had to speak with all of them, cheer up and try to amuse himself, even if he had to put on a mask and lie through his teeth. Yet the real lie was only about to begin.

“Happy birthday, Sir Frank. It’s an honor to meet you,” the girl in the red gown greeted Frank when he approached her at last. By then, Frank was feeling dizzy from speaking to so many women and hearing or saying the same words once and again, but he could never be rude. He took her greeting with a nod, bowing his head respectfully when she did the same. Afterwards, as they looked up simultaneously, Frank found her eyes and recognized the way they sparkled. It would have been impossible not to. It could have been a hundred years and Frank would still recognize them.

Those hazel eyes are so intense and stunning that he can’t stop looking at them, even now. They’re what gave Gerard away at the ball, what made Frank so happy and hopeful about the future. He will definitely never forget that and that’s why he makes sure he’s staring into them as they share another intimate moment. It’s like this every time and Frank doesn’t get tired of it.

“I’m so happy right now,” he mutters, even though his voice is shaking. He was betrayed by Gerard’s movements, his cock finding just the right spot and making Frank arch his back. Gerard secures that angle while Frank reaches out for his own cock and fists at it. He’s so close, so buried in Gerard’s soul and in their pleasure.

“Oh please don’t stop,” Frank tries to moan, but Gerard has a hand around his and Frank comes undone. He comes all over himself, Gerard thrusting into him hard and perfectly, and Frank can’t stop shaking. The waves of pleasure crawl everywhere inside him and he holds on to Gerard’s neck, focuses on Gerard’s eyes until it’s over.

Gerard comes a minute later, wrapping Frank up in a kiss and collapsing on top of him afterwards. They hum in unison until the aftershocks finish crackling on their skins and, when Gerard pulls out and slides over Frank to lie beside him, Frank turns his head to look at him.

Gerard is so beautiful and Frank is glad that he gets to see this face every night. Frank sees him during the day too, but it’s not the same. Not when they have to pretend that Gerard is a girl, dresses and acts like a girl. They live like this because they’re desperate, because it’s the only way they can truly be together. So far only two staff members know about their secret, one having walked in on Gerard getting dressed one morning after he slept in, the other having heard Frank calling him Gerard when they were chuckling and whispering in a corner of the palace. They both swore secrecy to Frank, on his parents’ memory, and he trusts them. As long as his uncle doesn’t find out, everything is alright. There are only three months left after all. Three more months of this farce and Frank will be eighteen years old, legal and powerful enough to overthrow his uncle.

But today is an equally important day and Gerard reminds Frank of this when he says, “Happy anniversary, Sir Frank.”

“I pronounce you man and wife,” the priest said, a year ago. Frank chose to marry the girl in the red dress only days after the ball and the entire microstate’s population sent them congratulation cards and presents. In a dress, and in so many more since then, Gerard was able to play this game with Frank. They personified Sir Frank Iero and Miss Beatrice Ferry very well and spent wonderful moments together. They went for walks and horseback rides just like before, lay down by the lake and kissed tenderly in the abandoned cottage again so they could make up for the lost time.

At night, Gerard sneaked into Frank’s rooms and locked every door so that they didn’t need any clothes to embrace each other, never having been found. A maid or two had shyly smiled at Frank, and he heard them saying something about having seen Miss Beatrice’s bedroom door closing that morning, but he let them go. No one had any idea how naughty they really were.

Nine months later, they were finally getting married.

Frank remembers holding Gerard’s hand the whole day, from the ceremony to the reception and in the carriage on their way back to the palace. In their private quarters, they had sentimental moments by embracing each other and toying with their wedding bands. Tonight is no different and Frank smiles down at the ring on Gerard’s left hand, glimmering under the soft light of their bedside candle.

He remembers everything from one year ago, even how ridiculous Gerard looked in a wedding gown and how much he struggled with all the layers of lace and satin he had to remove. He still laughs about it tonight, but he really can’t wait for the moment when he’ll be able to reveal the truth to everyone. They will either awe or hate him, but Frank will be in charge by then and his voice will always be louder than anyone else’s.

“Kiss the bride!” Frank’s uncle had shouted at the reception, back in the palace, having been drunk for hours with no idea that he was also being deceived. Frank obeyed him with a condescending laugh. In three months’ time, however, Frank won’t have to obey him anymore. He won’t have to obey anyone.


End file.
